legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Starrocks923/Rough Draft: LEGO Minifigures Online B2P Guide
This is the story of my alternate Minifigure who will guide users through the new content. This is a rough draft of the first half of Isle of Yarr; due to extensive work in the mornings, I won't finish this story for another week or two. And yes, I named my alternate Minifigure Jade. You'll see why when you encounter him in-game. :) Home Invasion Jade woke up with a start. The treasure chest near his bed was open! Something was missing… Outside, he found another Minifigure. He looked very nerdy, with glasses, headphones and some kind of video game controller. Before he could pull out his sword, the young Minifigure smiled. "You're awake! Great! I saw Dreadleg running away from your house with that compass…" He quickly ran in the house and checked the treasure chest. His facial expression was grim. "What?! He stole the CRYSTAL COMPASS? Purple Pixels! We've got to catch him!" They soon reached a pile of bricks lying on the road. "The path has been blocked by debris. Help me smash a way through!" Said the Video Game Guy. After clearing the path, they ran ahead, only to find Dreadleg waiting for them with an ambush! "Let's see how ye handle this!" The ghostly Pirate Captain bellowed. Jade quickly pulled out his sword and smashed the skeleton. Further along, they came across more skeletons. The Video Game Guy stepped back a few feet. "Jumping joysticks, an ambush! Gonna have to use my special ability!" He whipped out his joystick and pressed a button. A giant LEGO construct suddenly landed on top of the skeletons, smashing them into bricks. "Ha! Our special abilities are great against groups of enemies, but they need a bit of time to recharge! Take care of the rest of them while I build us a way out of here, will ya?" Dreadleg was waiting just up ahead, with a broken bridge in front of him. "Ye can fight, but let's see how ye deal with this, landlubber!" The Video Game Guy groaned. "Look at this mess! We're gonna have to rebuild this bridge if we want to catch Dreadleg!" Together they rebuilt the bridge and caught up to Dreadleg. It was almost as if Dreadleg wanted to fail, as he was no match for the ancient Roman Commander's steel sword. "Stop, Dreadleg! Surrender and return the crystal compass!" yelled the Video Game Guy. "Sink me!" Cried Dreadleg. "Ye can have yer compass back! Ye can take me booty, swab, but ye cannot take me alive! Gangway!" A black circle encompassed the Captain, who vanished without a trace. The Video Game Guy sighed. "Epic fail, he escaped! Dreadleg is up to no good. We should warn our friends in the Pirate World…at least we managed to recover the crystal compass. Legend says that it always points to where you need to go next. Let's use it to go after Dreadleg!" Ghost pirates and a magical compass that doesn't seem to point north! This legend is just getting started. Jacket Town Infiltration "Here we are, Pirate World!" The Video Game Guy beamed. "I'm afraid I can't guide you in this world. But my friend, the Swashbuckler can!" A nearby Pirate waved. "Ahoy mateys. Welcome to the Pirate World. Yarr!" The Video Game greeted him with a wave of his own. "Hello Mr. Friendly Pirate! Could we speak with the Swashbuckler please? Is he around?" "Ah, Swashbuckler was around, but he got captured by the Jackets and thrown into jail." This gave the Video Game Guy an idea. "Hmm…seems like the first thing you need to do is get him out of jail. And to do that…first you need to get INTO the jail." "Oh, getting into jail is easy!" Laughed the Pirate. "Just go bother the Jackets. The poxy swabs like to capture first and ask the questions later!" "Find a way to get into the jail and break the Swashbuckler out. You'll need him to find Dreadleg. I'll meet you at the LEGO Center later on." With that, the Video Game Guy turned to some fellow pirates and conversed about some sort of portal and a legendary hero destined to travel through it. Jade quickly scaled the wall and ran headfirst towards the Jacket fort. He fired a cannon at the wall, but before he could pass the gate, a platoon surrounded him and fixed their rifles on him. "What is going on here?!" Demanded the furious Jacket. "Why did you destroy the wall? What did the wall ever do to you? That was my favorite wall. There is a serious lack of respect for walls in this island-Islanders, Pirates and now this?!" His Troops grabbed Jade. "Throw this vandal in jail! I've had enough with people damaging my walls!" One Jacket seemed slightly nervous, though why he would be so scared, Jade did not know. " Sir, aye…um…Yes, Sir!" Before Jade could ask, he was knocked out cold. A few hours later, Jade woke up in a dungeon. He was not alone. There was another Pirate in the cell. "I am the Swashbuckler. You've probably heard of me, no? The most fearsome and beautiful pirate in all of Pirate World?" The Swashbuckler quickly frowned. "I've languished in this prison. They didn't even give me a mirror! Let's break out of here." The Swashbuckler quickly point the tip of his eloquent sword at a crack in the wall. "You look strong! Smash the wall down so we can get out. Just be careful-the warden really loves his walls." He chuckled. The wall was no match for the Roman Commander. The Swashbuckler was amused. "Let's see if we can find us a way out! I'll watch yer back!" Turning a few corners, they rushed the guards and the warden. The Swashbuckler grabbed the key and opened the door. "Ha! We made it!" The Swashbuckler grinned. "Look at the two of us. Living proof that you can put a pirate in prison, but you can't ruin his perfect hair!" "What hair?" Asked a confused Jade. The Swashbuckler muttered under his breath. "Those Jackets threw me in jail for asking around about Dreadleg. That scallywag is up to no good! Let's start with my friend the Island Warrior. He's the best tracker in Pirate World, and with his help, we can put together a crew of the toughest figures that exist! Last time I saw him, he was going to explore the Monkey Cave. Let's start there. Onwards to adventure!" Assembling a Team Jade picked up his map and looked at the island. Sure enough, there was a nearby cave. Taking the Swashbuckler's advice, he entered the cave. It wasn't long before he saw a Monkey throwing bananas at a tribal warrior with a strange mask. He swung his sword at the Monkey leader and scared him off. "Thanks, those Monkeys were going bananas!" Exclaimed the Island Warrior. "Swashbuckler? I hope you're here to repay me what you owe me!" "Hey! We just saved you. You owe Us!" The Swashbuckler replied. "We're putting together a crew to track down Dreadleg." "Not until you pay me my…wait! You're going after Dreadleg? He owes me more money than you do." The Swashbuckler smiled. "Then come with us, and you can claim your booty. We just need to pick up the rest of the crew along the way." The Island Warrior turned his back so the Swashbuckler couldn't see his smile, even though no one could see his face through his mask anyways. "Alright, Swashbuckler. But I've got one eye on you and one eye on my coin purse!" The newly formed party exited the cave and jumped off of the wall. They bolted through the world, searching for more recruits. They soon found a Revolutionary Soldier with a musket, a Pizza Delivery Man who bribed the guards, a Saxophone Player and a Hollywood Starlet. After their party was strong enough, they stormed Jacket Fort. They soon found out what Jacket Fort was really for-turning Jackets into Ghost Pirates for Captain Dreadleg! "Enough! Ye be a strong scallywag fer sure. But it matters not!" Gloated Dreadleg. "Me ghost army is almost complete, it's too late for ye to stop me now! Me ghosts are already attacking the Pirate Town as we speak!" Dreadleg boarded his magical ghost ship. "Soon the Pirate Town will fall and I will rule over the seven seas. And after that…me will plunder the other LEGO Worlds too!" The Swashbuckler looked down at the ghost army with awe. "We have to warn everyone. We must call a Pirate Council immediately! I know a path through the jungle. It's a dangerous path, but we have no other choice. This way!" The tall buildings of Jacket Fort quickly gave way to trees and fences. A Pirate yelled out that this was Islander territory, but Jade's company pressed on. Spiders ran rampant throughout the Islander camp, which held many Pirates taken prisoner. The Swashbuckler and Pizza Delivery Guy broke the Pirates out of prison, while Jade and the Revolutionary Soldier smashed the Witch Doctors and threw their helmets back at them. The Pirates fled into a nearby Islander cave, where they were joined by a Paleontologist. Jade's company parted ways with the Pirates and pursued Dreadleg, catching up to him on a narrow bridge beyond the Jungle. Dreadleg was not amused. "Shiver me timbers and rust me hooks, you are a persistent one!" Dreadleg grimaced. "Ye be a fool, landlubber, bringing the compass here. These islands be mine for the plunder!" With that, Dreadleg vanished. The Swashbuckler looked down as he crossed the bridge, observing the wreckage of a pirate ship, and wondered if he was too late. Jade's company hastened their quest to reach Pirate Town, grabbing a Motorcycle Mechanic along the way. The additional support pushed back the ghost pirates that were invading the nearby pirate settlement, repelling the beach invasion. Jade was a Roman Commander. He had never seen a Pirate before the Video Game Guy brought him to the Isle of Yarr. So he could be forgiven for mistaking Pirate Town to be the interior of a massive Pirate ship. The "town" was built out of what appeared to be Pirate Ship wreckage. Pirates talked, laughed and chased monkeys around the streets, which were made out of wooden planks rasied above sea level. The Revolutionary Soldier groaned and the Islander frowned, but the Swashbuckler smiled. He was home. " Welcome to Pirate Town! Pirate Town is a safe haven for all good Pirates. A chance to meet other Pirates, divide treasure, plan other adventures and…did I mention treasure?" The Swashbuckler pointed to the local Tavern. "The Pirate Council, led by Captain Pete, the oldest Pirate in the world, meets in the Peglegged Tavern. We need to speak to the Pirate Council-but there are strict rules. It is a privilege reserved to Pirate Captains." The Revolutionary Soldier was confused. "Swashbuckler, aren't you a Pirate Captain?" The Swashbuckler hesitated before replying," I was…but I forgot to pay my membership fee and…" "Then how are we going to convince him about Dreadleg?" Asked the Islander. "I'll think of something," The Swashbuckler grumbled. The rest of the afternoon was spent wandering around the town. The Revolutionary Soldier searched for a Decorator to recolor the ugly walls of the Jacket Fort. The Pizza Delivery Guy found a Guy wearing a Piggy Suit who was willing to advertise his pizza. And Jade and the Swashbuckler banded together to smash an evil Kraken monster. Jade soon found himself at a campfire on the beach, listening to the Swashbuckler tell the other Pirates about their adventures. Soon it was time to find Captain Pete and tell him their story. Jade's entrance to the Peglegged Tavern wasn't very noteworthy to the dozens of patrons who carried on with their business. But the Swashbuckler was welcomed with open arms on account of what he brought-or was expected to bring, anyways. An old Pirate with a white beard grinned upon the Swashbuckler's arrival. "Arr! Look what the tide has brought in! Ye got that gold ye be owin' me, Swashbuckler?" The Swashbuckler stammered, "Look, about that. I, err…" "Is there anybody on the island that you DON'T owe money?" A sarcastic Islander chimed in. "Err…Dreadleg?" "Don't be mentionin' that scallywag in me presence!" A disgruntled Captain Pete snarled. "He be banned from the Pirate council." "Yarr! Down with Dreadleg!" A fellow Pirate shouted in the background. The Swashbuckler grew more nervous by the second. "I've been putting a crew together to track him down and we need your-" "Ye know the rules, Swashbuckler," Captain Pete cut in." Only a Captain can petition the council. And yer no Captain." "How do we become Captain, then?" Asked a curious Revolutionary Soldier, interested in the idea of ordering Pirates around." "Ye must undergo…THE PIRATE TRIALS!" Jade fell to the floor with a thud. The first challenge of the Pirate Trials was to break open treasure chests surrounded by magical golden circles before the timer for each chest ran out. Each time, he would jump at a chest with his sword, only to smash the chest too late. He was tired of this first trial. How can I possibly survive the rest? He thought to himself. '' '' "Stand aside," the Revolutionary Soldier barked. He pulled out his musket and shot each chest with plenty of time to spare. One trial down, who knows how many more to go. They quickly ran across the bridge, dodging cannon fire along the way. They found a Pirate Ship with decommissioned cannons and floating targets nearby. After rebuilding the cannons and destroying the targets, they continued their quest. They soon found even more cannons to deal with. "This again? The last time we went through this, we barely survived," The Pizza Delivery Man complained. Jade suddenly noticed the Ghost Pirates floating through the walls to attack them. "Do you think we have a choice?" After running across the bridge, they realized the tests were repeating themselves. They used this to their advantage, learning from before and improving their time. Captain Pete was impressed. "Hah! Well done. Ye beat those challenges like a true Pirate. And now…we must Pirate Fight! Ye gonna have to beat me in combat. Don't get salty if ye lose! Rules are…" He paused for a moment, as if he was forgetting an important rule. Then his eyes lit up as he remembered. "There be no rules! We be Pirates!" One swing of Jade's mighty sword was enough to fell Captain Pete. "Arr! Darn be ye pegleg and me hookbeard! Ye win! Ye be a captain now, sworn to uphold the articles and the covenant. May ye be a better Pirate than that scallywag Dreadleg!" The Swashbuckler suddenly remembered what he came for. "Dreadleg was talking about revenge. Do you know anything about that?" "Revenge be the flame that lights his ghostly heart. He be wantin' payback for what was done." The Swashbuckler took three steps back and unsheathed his sword. "You know why he attacked the Town?" The Pirate Captain nodded. "Aye. He was me first mate, Smith. Marooned him on Volcano Island after he tried his hand at mutiny. Next time I saw him, he be callin' himself Dreadleg. 'Tis said his ghostly crew sail forth from Volcano Island, pillaging and plundering. But he is bound by a dark curse, and cannot travel far from the island." The Islander stood up. "My people tell dark stories about that island. Evil magic lives there." Then we know what we must do," The Swashbuckler replied. " We must sail for Volcano Island." "Not so fast, lad!" Captain Pete yelled. "You've earned the right to address the Pirate Council. Ye must convince them of ye cause. Get to it!" Our fledging hero Jade convinced the Pirate Council that they must go to Volcano Island, where they will deal with Dreadleg once and for all… Category:Blog posts